Videos being displayed by a display device can sometimes exhibit visual artifacts such as stuttering. Stuttering is a visual artifact that occurs when a frame of the video is delayed from being displayed by the display device. When a frame of the video is delayed from being displayed by the display device, the frame of the video immediately preceding to the delayed frame is displayed by the display device for longer than its scheduled duration, and causes the video to appear to stutter.